In Sure and Certain Hope
by Cybelluk
Summary: Terri is offered a life line. Batman and Robin crack a slave trade ring.


**_The characters do not belong to me, but thanks to DC comics for creating them._****  
**

**IN SURE AND CERTAIN HOPE**

"Did everything go well?" Alfred enquired as Dick and Terri came in through the kitchen door.

"Alfred before we say anything is there any chance of a 'cuppa'?"

Terri slid her coat from her shoulders and hung it on the back of one of the chairs, then sat down.

"That sounds like a good idea. Bruce home yet?"

Alfred glanced at the clock.

"No he is still at the office, but he did say he would try and leave a little earlier than usual." Alfred told them as he busied himself with the preparing the tea.

Dick sank down onto a chair beside Terri. He leaned forward his elbows on the table and rubbed his face with both hands.

"Are you alright sir?" Alfred asked with some concern.

"Yes I'm just tired. Its so tedious hanging around at the hospital, no one seems to do anything quickly. Terri's bushed too, aren't you sweetie?" Dick slid his arm around her giving her a gentle squeeze, kissing the side of her forehead.

"Yes, I am, It's such a protracted affair. In fact if no one minds I think I will go and lay down on the bed for a while when I have finished my drink."

"I have no problem with that; I was actually going to suggest it."

Terri smiled at Dick. She had wondered if the honeymoon period would end, but she still felt his love more than ever. He showed her everyday in some small way how much he loved her and was so protective of her, but not in a way that made her feel smothered, he seemed to understand she needed her own space now and then, as she knew he needed his. She smiled to herself often when she was reminded of how lucky she was to have married him by someone or other.

She knew she had made the right choice, but sometimes she worried about him and how he would be if, when the end came. She had comfort in knowing he had people around him who loved him and would help him through it all. The visits to the hospital just brought these fears to the forefront of her mind.

Alfred placed a steaming mug of tea in front of them both.

"So, what did they say?" he insisted.

Dick looked at Terri.

"Well, it seems the tumour hasn't grown but it is hasn't shrunk any either. I guess its good news in a way. There are still no guarantees."

"I suppose that it is good. Have they suggested any treatment yet?" Alfred asked with some relief. He had grown fond of this feisty young woman.

"Not as yet, I think they are still 'talking' amongst themselves on that one." Terri sipped at her tea.

The three of them sat in silent contemplation as they drank.

"I'm going to go up." Terri stood up and collected her coat up from the back of the chair.

"I'll come up with you and tuck you in." Dick rose from his seat. "Then I'll leave you in peace."

Terri smiled and took his arm. She didn't want to show just how tired she was, but Dick was aware as she was leaning a little heavily on his arm.

"Alfred I wont be too long." Dick advised as they left the kitchen.

Terri slipped out of her skirt and then pulled her jumper over her head. Dick took them from her and dropped them in the laundry basket.

She slipped into the bed; Dick had already pulled the covers back. He gently pulled them back over her and kissed her.

"Stay with me till I'm asleep." She asked him.

Dick went round to his side of the bed and stretched out at the side of her. He draped his arm across her and she snuggled up to him, sighing with pleasure.

Dick kissed her forehead softly. Terri looked up at him and smiled. Dick grinned back.

Once he was certain that she was asleep he carefully got up from the bed, gently straightened the covers again and tip toed out of the room.

Dick noticed the study door was open as he got to the bottom of the stairs. He went over and stuck his head into the room knocking on the door as he did so.

Bruce looked up from the desk, he was on the phone but he beckoned him in with a wave. Dick sat on the chair opposite Bruce waiting for him to finish.

Bruce replaced the receiver and sighed.

"Problems?"

"Not really, just a very picky customer who decided to come straight to the top with his complaints. I wouldn't mind but the problems are of his own making. We have carried out the instructions to the letter, and now because he made an error in calculation he is trying to blame us. I have told him we will rectify the problem but we will be charging him. I think I have managed to persuade him we are doing him a favour by giving a discount on the job."

Dick grinned.

"They cant fool you can they?"

"No, I didn't get where I am today….." Bruce left the saying unfinished. "So how'd it go for you today?"

"The scan showed the tumour hasn't grown but it hasn't shrunk either. They are pleased with her so far though. She's asleep upstairs right now, she does seem to get tired so easily now."

"Well if you need anything you only have to ask."

"Thanks its appreciated, by both of us." Dick's shoulders sagged.

"What wrong?" Bruce said kindly noticing.

"Nothing really, but sometimes it gets all a bit, well you know, all a bit much. I…." Dick let the words fade.

"You know both Alfred and I are here to help and then there are all your friends and Doctor Thompkins and Chase. We can only help if we know what you need though. Terri's needs are going to be obvious, but you need to keep telling us what your needs are too."

"I know, right now I would be thankful if we could just find a way to cure her. It does sometimes feel like I wont be able to keep on coping. She is being so strong it helps though."

"I can't imagine how it must be, but you know I have broad shoulders." Bruce patted his shoulder to demonstrate. "I reckon they can stand a few more tears."

Dick looked up at Bruce and smiled.

"I reckon you never counted on having to do all this when you took me in?"

"Huh, I know at first I did find it difficult to show you that I did care, maybe it was all a little bit alien to me, trying to bring up a kid, but you have taught me a lot and I hope I can put it to good use now."

"You've done alright Bruce; it was strange for me too. You're not just a father to me but a best friend too you know."

"Thank you, sometimes I don't feel I deserve that compliment, but I know you're sincere." Bruce stood and came around to stand beside Dick; he put his hand on Dicks shoulder patting it briefly. "Come on lets go get a coffee."

"Hello sleepy head." Dick kissed Terri on the nose, smiling. He loved her 'just woke up look'; her face blurry and hair messed up.

"Mmm, what time is it?" Terri stretched her arms out then wrapped them around Dick's neck drawing him down onto her.

"It's…tea…time….Well it will be in about half an hour." Dick told her punctuating each word with a kiss. "Alfred wondered if you felt too tired would you like it up here or would you be coming down?"

"Oh I'll come down, I don't like to put on Alfred, or you for that matter."

"There's no 'putting on' about it. If you get sick you we will be nursing you anyway. And before you argue, we do not mind a bit."

"I am so very lucky, everyone is being wonderful, yet they aren't treating me with kid gloves yet."

"I did tell them you would get angry if we treated you differently. I would treat you this way regardless of the tumour."

"And why would that be?" Terri grinned mischievously.

"Ooh perhaps because I love you so very much."

"You're just a hopeless romantic."

"Guilty, your honour."

Terri giggled.

"Come on let me up I need to have a wash and change. I'll see you down stairs."

"I'll wait for you."

"Oh no I will never get done if you do." Terri protested pushing him back.

"Cant resist my charms eh?"

"Go, go, go, go, go." Terri urged jumping up and pretending to push Dick out of the room.

Dick went out then popped his head around the door again,

"You sure?" he laughed.

"Ooh you…" Terri pushed the door closed.

"Terri I'm off with Bruce to the office. Do you need anything?"

"Not that I can think of. The guys are all coming over tonight aren't they?"

"Last they said, yes. I will be back in plenty of time."

"Dick you ready?" They heard Bruce calling.

"Better go." Dick gave Terri a quick peck on the cheek and hurried off.

Dick picked the phone up almost absent minded, his eyes fixed on the screen and the document he was busy amending.

"Hello."

"Dick it's your wife for you." Betty announced.

Dick instantly snapped to attention.

"Put her through Betty, thank you."

There were a few brief clicks as the connection was made.

"Dick it's me, Terri. I'm sorry to bother you at work…"

"It's not a problem sweetie, what's wrong?"

"Dick I've had a letter from a Doctor Christine Darrell inviting me to go for an examination. Alfred says he thinks she is one of the leading oncologists in the world."

"That's great, isn't it?"

"Well I 'spose so but Dick the clinic is in Switzerland!"

"Oh I see, well when are you meant to be there?"

"There isn't a firm date it just says to call and let them know when we can be there."

"I guess the next question is do you want to go?"

"Dick I'm not sure, I mean I don't suppose I can turn the offer down but it's a long way to go."

"It's no problem. No doubt Bruce has had a hand in it and he will more than likely have considered the travel arrangements. Let me speak with him and I'll get back to you."

"Alright, it's just a bit of a surprise that's all."

"Darling, you know Bruce never one to do things by half. Hang by the phone I'll call you back."

"Ok sweetie, love you."

"You too."

Dick replaced the handset and pushed back from his desk. He strode to the door connecting his office to Bruce's and slid the door back popping his head round to see if Bruce was there.

Bruce was sat with his head down studying some documents.

"Bruce?" Dick called. "Can I have a word?"

Bruce glanced up.

"Something wrong?"

"Not wrong exactly. Terri just rang; she had a letter from Switzerland inviting her to go for an examination by a Dr Darrell. I don't suppose you know anything about it do you?"

Bruce smiled.

"I hope you don't mind but I called in a few favours, I wasn't sure anything would come of it that's why I didn't say anything so as not to get anyone's hopes up. Forgive me."

"Hey nothing to forgive. Thing is Terri says it's to be at a clinic in Switzerland."

"When does she have to be there?"

"It's an open appointment apparently, they just need informing as to if and when she can attend."

"Well it's definitely down to Terri to decide if she wants to go, but the jets at her disposal should she decide to take the Doctor up on the offer. I assume you will go with her?"

"I guess we will have to talk it over but yes I would want to be going with her, naturally."

"No problems then. Just let me know and I will make sure everything is arranged."

"I had better ring her back and tell her. Bruce, thank you."

"Go on get out of here, some of us have work to do!" Bruce grinned.

Dick went back into his office and perching on the edge of the desk picked up the receiver and dialled home.

"Hello."

"Terri, it's me. I just spoke with Bruce and he says he did instigate the appointment. He says he didn't tell us because he didn't want to get our hopes up in case nothing came of his enquiry. He also says not to worry about the travel arrangements they will be taken care of. That's if you want to go that is."

"Oh Dick do you think it would be worth going all that way? I'm not sure."

"It's down to you really. Your shout. Look whatever you decide I will respect your wishes you know that."

"You'd come with me though if I decided to go?"

"Try stopping me."

"Dick I think I will have to give it some thought, we can talk about it tonight when you get home. It's not as if I have to make an instant decision is it?"

"Nope, that sounds like a good idea. Yes we will talk it over when I get home. Sweetie I really have to get some of this work done right now, but I will try and not be too late back ok?"

"Ok sweet pea, loves ya."

"You too." Dick made a kissing sound and replaced the handset again.

He sat for a moment or two staring into space; he couldn't decide what would be for the best. On the one hand he would fight tooth and nail to keep Terri alive, but on the other what would her quality of life be? He knew no matter how hard it was going to be, in the end it was up to her alone. He sighed loudly and shook his head. He just hoped he was going to be strong enough to deal with whatever was going to be thrown at him.

"Are you ok?" Bruce stood in the doorway looking somewhat concerned.

"I think so. Its just… oh how can I explain? Bruce I'm afraid, it's going to be so hard, I don't know if I'm strong enough…you know?"

"Dick I have every faith in you and don't ever forget you are not on your own in this."

"I know, I know. I just have moments of doubt." Dick dropped his head as a wave of sadness washed over him.

"Look why don't I run you home now. Then you and Terri can have a long talk about this Swiss offer."

"But." Dick swept his hand across indicating the work on his desk.

"Hey, I'm the boss remember?" Bruce smiled gently. "Come on get your stuff together."

"Look it's up to you. I mean if it were up to me I'd be fighting tooth and nail to have you survive this, but you are the one who will have to undergo the treatments. I don't want to lose you, but on the other hand I wouldn't want to see you suffer." Dick waved the letter to emphasise his point, then hung his head. How could he adequately explain how he felt when he didn't know himself?

"Oh Dick it's so hard, I don't know what to do, I agree the treatment will be debilitating at best."

"Ok well this is just a suggestion; maybe we should go to the clinic in Switzerland and see what they say. If there is some hope then maybe you should consider pursuing it, if not, well I guess we let nature take its course."

"You know your right. I agree. Anyway a trip to Switzerland would be nice." Terri dropped her head onto Dick's shoulder. "It's tiring just thinking about everything."

Dick slid his arm around Terri and hugged her kissing the top of her head. Terri wound her arms around his waist, hugging him back.

"Dick, I'm sorry." She whispered.

Dick looked down on her puzzled.

"Sorry? What for?"

"For putting you through all this."

"Terri, I love you, and this may have happened regardless. At least I get to spend some time with you as my wife. I can't promise I will be able to be strong all the time but I will do my best, but do not go feeling bad about any of it, it's not your fault. Just a cruel trick of nature."

"I know but I love you and I feel so bad that you will have to endure the grief and pain. I mean you have had to deal with the death of your parents now this."

"My parents death was murder, at the very least I knew why they were killed and by whom. I had some revenge of sorts too. This is different. There is no justice and no reason, no revenge possible. It's just one of those things."

"I guess I have the comfort of knowing you'll have people supporting you. A lot of people love you, good friends I mean."

"Come on lets not dwell on it right now. So we are going to Switzerland, right?"

"I guess we are."

Terri's eyes opened wide with amazement as she and Dick entered the suit at the Bellevue Palace Hotel. Although they had been booked into a 'Junior Suite', it was still spacious and luxurious.

"Oh Dick this is lovely." She breathed as she walked between the rooms exploring. The suite was comprised of a large double bedroom, a sitting room, a bathroom and a separate toilet. The windows offered amazing views of the river Aare.

""It's not bad is it." Dick smiled at her delight. "To think Alfred was going to book a bigger suite."

"I'm glad he didn't, we would have felt swamped."

"What would you like to do? I mean it's a bit early for dinner. Do you want to have a rest or would you like to go and have a wander around?"

"I think I need to have a lie down. I feel quite tired. You don't mind do you?"

"Why should I mind?"

Terri shrugged, she couldn't think of a reason at this moment. She wandered back into the bedroom and was about to get undressed when she sat down heavily on the edge of the bed suddenly quite overcome with fatigue.

"Are you ok?" Dick hurried in worry written across his face.

"I think so. I just came over all weak, you know."

"Come on let me help you."

Dick knelt down and gently removed her shoes rubbing each foot as he did so. Terri groaned with pleasure. He unbuttoned her blouse and slipped it off her shoulders, before lifting her to her feet to slide her trousers down over her bottom before sitting her down again to remove them. Terri's head hung down with tiredness.

"Would you like your P.J.'s?"

"No, I'll sleep like this. Then I can change when I have a shower later ready for dinner. I'm sorry, I'm leaving you on your own, and it's unfair."

"Oh don't worry. You know I might just join you. It's going to be a busy day tomorrow and maybe we should both relax."

"Hmm that sounds good."

Dick pulled the covers back and deftly swung Terri's legs into the bed before he disrobed and slid in beside her.

He held out his arm and she snuggled up beside him, her head on his chest. He bent his arm and stroked her shoulder gently. Terri described circles with her finger on his chest. Dick kissed her on the forehead.

"Dick, you know when we are like this I feel so safe and protected. Like nothing can hurt me at all. I could just lie like this forever."

"I know what you mean. It's a comfortable place to be. I just wish I could protect you."

"Sweet pea, please I know you will do whatever you can. Maybe we will get some hope tomorrow."

Terri closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Dick lay listening to her gently breathing and then he too drifted to sleep.

Dick and Terri sat in the comfortable airy waiting room of the Salem Hospital. It was only a stones throw from the Hotel.

Dick sat forward on the edge of his chair his heel tapping nervously on the floor. Terri sat forward and threaded her arm through his hugging it tight.

"Anyone would think it was you who was waiting to see the doctor." She smiled. Dick slid back into the seat.

"I'm sorry; I think I'm nervous for both of us."

"It's alright you know."

"Mrs Grayson, The doctor will see you now." The receptionist called.

Dick and Terri rose and the receptionist pointed out the door they should go through.

"Ok let me take down some details, I know you have had to give all the info before but I need to make sure my records are up to date." Dr Christine Darrell told them smiling.

"That's alright." Terri nodded.

Dr Darrell went through all Terri's medical history in some detail.

"Right, well that seems to be in order. Now I want to put you through a series of rigorous tests. Some you may have already had done, but I want to double check everything. I will need some blood work done too. I understand you are staying close by. Correct?"

"Yes at the Bellevue Palace." Terri confirmed.

"Good, good. Then you shouldn't need an overnight bed. You do have transport I take it?"

"Yes." Dick assured her.

"Right so, there is no time like the present to start. If you would wait in the reception area a nurse will come and collect you and get the tests under way."

Terri sat in the passenger seat of the car her head down.

"You ok sweetie?"

"Yes, I'm just tired. Oh Dick I hate it, feeling so tired all the time."

"Hey don't beat yourself up about it." Dick patted her knee.

"I know but ordinarily I would have walked from the Hotel to the Hospital without giving it a thought. Now I can't…"

"Terri please, it's alright."

"It's so frustrating."

"I know. Look we have to go back to the hospital to finish the tests tomorrow then we have a couple of days to ourselves. We can have a look at the guide book and see what there is to see. We can plan it in small steps so you can rest in-between. You can choose whatever you want to do. Even shopping!"

"Really! Shopping. Ooh you do spoil me." Terri giggled. "Is there not anything you would like to see though?"

"I'm not sure but I'll have a look at the book and see."

Dick manoeuvred the car into their allotted parking space outside the hotel.

"Master Bruce, Dick just called. He says they arrived safely and have settled in at the hotel, which Terri describes as fabulous." Alfred told Bruce as he came into the kitchen rubbing his damp hair with a towel. "He had hoped to catch you before they went back to the hospital today to complete the tests. Unfortunately you were in the shower."

"Typical." Bruce laughed. "I don't suppose there are any early indications with Terri yet?"

"No not yet. She has to have another barrage of tests today then they have to wait a couple of days for the results. I understand they are planning to do some sightseeing."

"Good, good. It's almost like a second honeymoon for them in that respect."

"Yes it most certainly is. Now what would you like for breakfast?" Alfred turned to the stove.

Dick sat at the table by the open French windows enjoying the warmth of the early morning sun and the slight breeze that wafted in. he sipped at the rich aromatic coffee, savouring it. He had a newspaper open on the table in front of him.

He picked up a croissant and breaking a piece off spread strawberry conserve on it before popping it into his mouth.

Terri came into the room her hair ruffled and her eyes bleary.

"Mmm you should have woken me." She complained.

"I thought I would leave you looked so peaceful. There's plenty of coffee left and croissants." Dick pulled a second cup towards him and lifted the coffee pot, pausing with it as he looked towards Terri waiting for her response.

Terri slid into the seat opposite Dick.

"Please."

Dick continued to pour the coffee and handed the cup to Terri, who added cream before sipping it tentatively.

"Ooh that's nice." She breathed in the aroma. "I'm starving." She added reaching for a croissant and splitting it, spreading it liberally with butter and conserve.

Dick smiled, it was nice to see her having such a hearty appetite, she never seemed to worry about her weight.

"So what are we going to do today?" She asked her mouth full of flaky croissant.

"Well I thought maybe we could take a look at the bear pits first. If we plan it right we can make the 'tour' in a series of short hops and stop for a break as often as possible."

"Alright. I guess that sounds ok." Terri nodded. "Can we look at the shops today so I can get a few presents and souvenirs?"

"Ok, there are enough shops to keep you going months though." Dick laughed.

"Lovely! I'll go have a shower and get dressed, once I finish this though." She took another croissant from the plate.

Terri sank thankfully into the chair and lifted her legs out rotating her feet at the ankles, her arms were either side of the chair the bags still in her hand. She dropped her head back against the chair and looking upwards sighed with relief.

Dick stooped to take the bags and placed them on the sofa, then knelt in front of Terri and slid her shoes off. He massaged her feet gently.

"Ooh I just love it when you do that." Terri sighed with pleasure.

Dick smiled, he knew she liked it. He moved his hands in slow circles and moved further up her leg, rubbing her calves too.

Terri groaned.

"That's wonderful."

"Why don't I run you a bath and then you can have a lovely long soak?" Dick suggested.

"That sounds good, but I am enjoying this too much." Terri grinned.

"I'll do it again after you have a bath." Dick promised.

"Ok you're on. I'll just check on what we have bought while you run the bath." Terri suggested. "I think I got everyone something."

"I'm sure you did." Dick called as he went into the bathroom.

Terri began to open the various bags.

"I hope everyone likes their presents, it difficult to know what to get everyone, especially Bruce, I mean he can have anything he wants."

"He will appreciate whatever we got him, simply because it came from us. I have the same problem every birthday and Christmas. So what we do is buy each other something inexpensive but appropriate to something that may have happened, or something really cheesy. It can be just as hard some times though to find the right thing even then."

"What a lovely idea. So he won't think an alpine scene snow globe too tacky then?

"No not at all. It will go in his study along with all the things I have bought him and made over the years."

"Really?"

"Yup. I thought he wasn't interested and just binned them, but I found he had saved every little thing I had given him, even the cards I had made him."

"Aw that's nice."

"Come on the baths almost ready." Dick urged.

Terri came out of the bathroom wrapped in a snowy white towelling bathrobe; she was glowing pink from her bath.

"Feel better know?" Dick asked looking up, and moving across to let her sit next to him on the sofa.

"Mmm, yes it was great." Terri sat down and swung her legs across Dick's knees. "I just need that foot massage now."

Dick chuckled.

"Ok but first you had better have this." He pulled a slim black box from under the cushion beside him and handed it to Terri.

"Ooh what it is." Terri turned the box over in her hands.

"Well open it." Dick suggested.

Terri pulled the silver ribbons from around the box and prised the hinged lid open. Seeing the contents she drew in a sharp breath and snapped the lid shut, then opened it again.

"Oh it's lovely, how…when…how did you managed to get this?" She stammered.

Dick smiled and tapped the side of his nose.

Terri lifted the necklace from the box and held it up to catch the light. It was a heart shaped pendant suspended on a fine gold chain. The heart was designed to look as if it had been hastily 'drawn' freehand, one of the downward sweeps being longer than the other crossing at the bottom to curl gracefully ending with a tiny heart shaped diamond drop. One of the upper shoulders was inset with diamonds too.

"Fasten it for me." Terri asked as she held it up to her throat with the chain held around the back of her neck.

Dick obliged, Terri sat back patting the pendant into place.

"I take it you like it?" Dick asked.

"Oh yes its beautiful. Thank you so very much." Terri leaned forward wrapped her arms around Dick's neck and kissed him.

"Mmmm, I think I need a shower now." Terri stretched languidly, rolling over onto her side and throwing her arm across Dick's stomach.

"Mmm, me too."

Neither of them made a move. Terri rolled across Dick and settled her head on his chest, her finger describing lazy circles on his skin.

Dick kissed her on the head, Terri lifted her head and they kissed gently, Dick stroking her back.

"I wish we could just stay like this forever." Terri said dreamily.

"It would be nice wouldn't it, but sadly we can't." Dick's voice caught slightly.

Terri pulled herself across Dick a little more so she could see the clock, then yelped as Dick slapped her playfully across her bottom.

"I guess we had better get showered and get dressed for dinner." Dick suggested without any real conviction in his voice."

"I suppose we should." Terri sounded reluctant also.

"Tell you what we shall get room service instead and be really decadent?"

"Ooh could we?"

"I don't see why not." Dick shrugged. "Hang on I'll find the menu." He slipped from the bed and padded into the sitting room. He returned moments later with a menu card. He sat on the edge of the bed and Terri kneeling up shuffled to look over his shoulder.

"What do you fancy?" Dick asked.

Terri giggled.

They sat close together, Terri had hold of Dick's hand, she was squeezing it so tight he thought he would never get the circulation back.

"You can go in now." The receptionist told them.

They stood up to go in and Terri hesitated turning to look into Dick's eyes, seeking reassurance. Dick patted her hand and gently led her to the Doctors office.

They sat at the Doctors invitation, Terri not letting go of Dick's hand. He could feel her trembling.

"Ok, just let me have a glance at these results." Dr Darrell told them as she leafed through the pages.

Terri looked across at Dick he eyes wide with trepidation.

"Right." The Doctor announced. "Now I am going to have to be perfectly blunt with you, sadly all the tests have confirmed the previous diagnosis."

Terri's shoulders sagged.

"I agree that surgery is out of the question, it would be far too risky and could leave you with permanent physical disabilities. I understand you are worried about the idea of chemo and radio therapies, is that right?"

"I have seen how debilitating it can be, and if all it can do is prolong my life but take the quality out of it then, no I would prefer not to go down that route." Terri looked at Dick who nodded, his eyes betraying the sadness. "We have spoken at length about it, and Dick has said all along it was my decision to make."

"That's fine. I understand." The Doctor nodded.

"So what does that mean then Doctor? Is that it? Is there nothing to be done?" Dick's voice trembled slightly.

"Well as far as conventional treatments go, no there is nothing." The Doctor paused,

"Look there is a treatment that is still in the experimental stages. It has shown to be successful with some cancers but I don't know if it's been tried on a brain tumour yet."

Terri and Dick looked at each other then at the Doctor.

"What is this treatment?" Dick asked his voice almost a whisper.

"Its difficult to explain, but basically the cancer is given cancer. This destroys the tumour and then dies off. Its like a parasite, once the host is dead it dies too. Naturally the science is much more complicated that that but it's the easiest way to explain it."

"Are you saying that we could maybe try this treatment?" Dick asked hesitantly.

"Well I can't give you any guarantees that you would be accepted for a trial, but I can make enquiries as to the possibilities. You wouldn't have to accept if you didn't want to. Look you need to talk abut this. I'll make the enquiries and you can give me a call when you have decided."

"What are the risks involved?" Terri asked sitting forward on the edge of her chair.

"Naturally as its still in the experimental stages not all the risks have been evaluated, but so far there have been no adverse effects reported."

"Have you any information on this we can look at to help in our decision?"

The Doctor handed Terri a booklet.

"This should help you. It may be a bit scientific but again ring me if you need anything explaining. I am really sorry that I can't offer you any more. It's never easy having to do this and it never gets any easier."

"Thank you Doctor." Dick stood and held his hand out to shake hers. "We will have a talk and then let you know."

Terri stood up too, her face was white and she looked numb. Dick put his arm around her shoulder and gently led her from the office.

They sat in the car both staring bleakly out at nothing in particular.

"What do you want to do? Go back to the hotel or go somewhere, anywhere?" Dick asked.

"I want a drink, I need a stiff drink. Oh Dick that's if you don't mind."

"Let's go back to the hotel, then at least we can have a drink without me having to worry about driving."

Terri nodded in agreement.

"I needed that." Terri drained the last of her drink.

"Would you like another?" Dick offered.

"I wouldn't mind. Same again." She added in answer to his silent question.

Dick rose and headed to the bar.

"I'm sorry." Terri said as he placed the glass in front of her. "I seem to have let the situation get to me a bit."

"There's absolutely no need to apologise. Hey it's bound to get to you sometimes."

"But I don't feel its fair on you. You have been so supportive and strong, I shouldn't be laying this on you."

"Terri, I knew the options when I married you. I could have walked away like you offered, but I decided that I was in this for the long run."

Terri took a sip of her wine and sighed deeply.

"So what do you think I should do? Give this experimental treatment a try or what?"

"The ultimate decision is yours but if it were me I would say give it a try. Just glancing through this info it seems that there are very little side effects."

"It's going to be expensive. I mean I don't think the health insurance will cough up for it, will they?"

"I don't think that's going to be much of a problem, do you?" Dick smiled. "Bruce said as far as he was concerned we have a blank check."

"He is just doing so much I feel quite… well I don't see how we could ever pay him back for all his help."

"Darling, I promise you I have spoken to Bruce at length about this and he is adamant he is not going to let any opportunity pass you by. He told me he would give everything he had if it meant finding a cure for you. He said he wasn't just doing it for you but for me too."

"You know it occurs to me that had I not fallen in love with you I wouldn't have a chance." Terri's eyes filled up and a single tear trickled down her cheek. "But I think you should have walked away when I gave you the chance."

"I wouldn't change anything if you asked me again. I may not have you for long but at least I have had this time. What's the corny old adage 'better to have loved and lost'?"

"Do you believe that?"

"I'm still here aint I?"

Dick sat in the easy chair and slipped off his shoes. Terri went into the bathroom and splashed water on her face.

"Why is it so difficult to make a decision?" She complained as she came back into the lounge.

She kicked her shoes off and sank down onto Dick's lap, sliding her arms around his neck. Dick put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

"I wish I had the answer to that one." Dick smiled at her shaking his head and shrugging.

Terri buried her head in Dick's shoulder and burst into tears, her shoulders shaking.

"Oh sweetheart, it's alright." Dick gathered her up like a baby in his arms and hugged her close rocking her.

"I'm sorry." Terri's voice was muffled.

"No please don't be, come on you have a good cry. I'm here, it's alright." Dick stroked her hair, soothing.

He had never felt so helpless. He held her tight as she cried, kissing her now and then. All he knew was he had to remain strong; he could do his crying later, when, if she died.

Terri's breathing became regular, the heaving sobs had stopped, to be replaced by sniffles, now even those had ceased. Dick released his grip on her a little and allowed her head to drop back slightly. She was asleep.

He sat holding her reluctant to move.

"Yes so Terri has decided to accept the offer and give the experimental treatment a try." Dick explained to Bruce over the phone. "We have to go see Doctor Darrell later to get the details, but when we called her she did say we might be able to do the treatment back home."

"That's good. It wouldn't be very nice you having to have an extended stay over there, moral wise that is."

"No I guess not. Anyway once we have seen the Doc then I will let you know what the situation is."

"Ok, good. Dick, are you alright?"

"Yes why?"

"You sound a little, well not right?"

"Oh I'm ok, it's a bit of a strain as you can imagine, Terri got a bit upset yesterday. I think it all got to her, you know, got a bit much."

"I see. I suppose it's only natural. You are ok though? Are you coping?"

"I think so. Look Terri has just come out of the shower so I'll call you back later once we have more details."

"Right oh. Give her our best wishes. Oh have you spoken to her parents about this?"

"Terri called them and explained."

"Ok well talk to you soon. Take care. Bye." Bruce broke the connection. Dick sat with the receiver in his hand for a few moments, he hadn't realised how much he was missing Bruce and Alfred. This was probably the first time he had been so far away from home on his own. He shook his head, admonishing himself. He wasn't alone he had Terri with him.

"It's good to be home." Terri threw herself down on the bed and rolled over onto her back. "I mean don't get me wrong I enjoyed Switzerland but it's still nice to be back."

"I know what you mean." Dick sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I suppose we had better get the cases unpacked and sort things out. If we leave it neither of us will feel like doing it later."

"I guess you're right. Alfred will be bugging us for the laundry anyway. What arrangements have you made for going to your parents?" Dick added.

"I said we would go over some time tomorrow afternoon, that'll give us time to recover. I had better ring anyway and let them know we got back alright."

"Ok that sounds ok to me."

"I'm glad I can have the treatment here instead of having to stay in Switzerland. It would have been horrible for you."

"I agree, it will make life a little easier." Dick unzipped the cases and began to unpack, sorting the laundry and the clean clothing into piles. He uncovered a package every now and then which he placed on a separate pile.

"I didn't realise we had bought so many presents." Terri said in amazement as the pile grew.

"We?" Dick laughed. "More like you."

"What, oh I see I don't suppose you helped?"

"Me, no, not guilty. Dick chuckled.

"Well we had a lot of people to buy for." Terri said by way of an excuse. "I wonder how soon they will sort out a date for the treatment." She asked changing the subject.

"I dunno, but I hope it won't be too long."

""Come on give me a hand here woman, I'm not going to carry you about all the time." Dick laughed throwing a jumper at her.

"Oh well I guess that's what comes from having such a domesticated husband." Terri chuckled.

"You don't realise how lucky you are."

"Dick look we got a date for the treatment. That was quicker than I thought it would be." Terri waved a letter in his direction.

"That's good when is it for?"

"It's for next week, Monday morning." Terri past him the letter.

"Wow that was fast."

"I'm pleased at least I haven't got long to wait. I'm scared enough as it is."

"Don't worry I'll be with you every step of the way." Dick reassured her.

"I know but it still is a scary prospect. Will they let you stay with me when they administer the treatment?"

"I don't know but I can ask. I am sure if I speak with Dr Thompkins she can arrange it."

"I would like you to be with me. Unless that is you are too squeamish?"

Dick looked at her down his nose frowning.

"Now that's a silly question now isn't it."

"Well you know some people don't like all that medical stuff."

"I am prepared to put all that aside to be able to hold your hand, and I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

"Aw, thanks, you're an angel. Oh are we still going over to my folks this weekend as usual?"

"I don't see why not. Come on lets let Bruce and Alfred know the news."

"Dick, I just got a call from Commissioner Gordon. It seems they have a spate of murders all of the victims are young women. So far they haven't been able to identify any of them. He wants Batman on the case."

Dick looked up from the magazine he had been reading.

"How many?"

"Three so far."

Dick looked at Terri who was propped up in the bed.

"Dick you must go with Bruce. I'm ok, I have Mom and Dad visiting and the guys have said they will come in."

"I didn't mean for Dick to leave you." Bruce hastened to add. "I just wanted to inform him of what was happening."

"I know but really he needs to get out of here." Terri insisted. "The worst part is over and I think I can manage."

"Hmm, how do we explain his absence to your parents?" Bruce raised his eyebrows.

"Well I suppose if he goes out tonight after visiting, it won't be so bad. Anyhow I only have tomorrow then they are letting me come home."

"Er don't I have a say in this?" Dick asked shrugging.

"No! Dick I promise I'm fine and you need to go help." Terri affected a sharp tone wagging her finger at him.

"That's me told then. Ok I will hang about until the guys come then slip away, if that's alright by you." Dick glanced from Terri to Bruce.

Bruce spread his hands and shrugged.

"Dick." Terri warned ominously.

"Ok, ok, ok!"

"Look there is no great hurry, I'll hang around till the guys come then we can travel back together. If that's alright by you."

"That sounds ok. Maybe you can fill me in on any details."

"There aren't many as yet. They're waiting on forensics at present. Naturally when a string of bodies begin to turn up it sets of alarm bells."

"Are they thinking down the lines of a serial killer maybe?" Terri asked.

"Could be, but again they need to establish a link. The method was the same as far as they could tell. They all appear to have been strangled and it looks like they all were raped." Bruce explained.

"That's horrible." Terri shuddered. "To think there is someone out there doing those things."

"The other link albeit tenuous was that they were found in similar places, one was found on the city dump, one was in a dumpster and the latest under a pile of rubbish bags in an alley." Bruce continued.

"Just tossed away like garbage." Dick said softly, saddened.

The door burst open and a noisy group of young people breezed in bearing armfuls of bags, flowers and balloons.

"Hey why the long faces?" John B asked stopping dead in his tracks.

Oh no please its not bad news is it?" Amy slipped past him.

Dick stood up.

"No, no, nothing like that. We won't know how the treatment has gone for a while yet."

"Phew you had us worried there." John B wiped his brow with the back of his hand in mock relief.

The girls crowded round the bed and began to pass Terri the gifts. Peter tied the balloons to the end of the bed.

Kent poked his nose round the door.

"Can't stop I'm still on duty, well I'm on my break so I just thought I'd pop in to say hi." He came further into the room. "You need some vases, I'll go track some down." He hurried out again.

"Look you guys, seeing as you are all here I'm going to take the opportunity to go home and get changed and freshen up." Dick moved to the circle of people around the bed. "Terri you don't mind do you?"

"No not at all. In fact it's a good idea. You go and get a good nights sleep. I'll be alright till morning."

Dick leaned over and kissed Terri on the cheek.

"Only if you are sure."

"Dick go on, Im sure." Terri kissed him back. "Bruce you make sure he behaves himself." Terri laughed.

Bruce saluted.

"Will do. Come on I'll give you a ride back."

As Bruce and Dick left the room they turned briefly and waved, Bruce winked.

"Is Terri alright?" Alfred asked as Bruce and Dick came in through the kitchen door from the garage.

"Yes Alfred, no problems so far."

"Good. Sir the Commissioner called again. He says the preliminary reports have come in. He asks if Batman could possibly meet him at his office."

"Thank you Alfred. We had better get a move on. Come on Dick."

"Sir, is Master Dick accompanying you?" His voice betrayed his amazement.

"Yes, it's alright. Terri insisted. We left her room full of visitors so she isn't alone."

"Very good Sir."

"So it would seem two of the girls were eastern European and the third was Asian. They had all been brutally raped then strangled, in fact it looks as if they were being strangled as they were raped. They all had extensive bruising over most of their bodies. They were also severely malnourished, and there was evidence of drug use" Commissioner Gordon summarised.

"So what are we facing do you think?" Batman asked scanning the typewritten report.

"I really do not know at this moment in time. It looks as if the murders are linked, so we may have a serial killer out there. There could be more bodies that just haven't been found."

"Commissioner, you know the nationality of these girls and the lack of I.D. suggests to me that this could be something to do with the increase in the slave trade. You know women lured in with promises of work etc, only to end up being forced into drugs and prostitution." Robin looked from Batman to Gordon. "I read a report about it recently." He added by way of explanation of his assumption.

"Actually that's a distinct possibility." Batman agreed. "It wouldn't surprise me if one of the mob families had seen it as a way of making some money."

"So, what do we do?" Commissioner Gordon asked.

"We need to find where and how the girls are being smuggled in. Also where they are being kept. I guess they will have been spread around several places. I suppose a good place to start is on the streets. Maybe some of the working girls have noticed something. They are usually very particular about someone trying to muscle in on their patch."

"Thank you Batman, Robin." Commissioner Gordon shuffled and rearranged the papers on his desk. "I just hope we can resolve this one without any more bodies turning up." Commissioner Gordon said to a now empty office. "I wish they wouldn't keep doing that!" He shook his head with amazed puzzlement.

"Oh goody we get to talk to the prostitutes, my favourite people, not!" Robin grinned.

Batman threw him an 'are you being serious' look.

"Its just that they can get a bit, you know, well some of them are just not co-operative or they try and blatantly seduce you. Its so tiring having to fight them off all the time." Robin chuckled.

"Now then remember you're a married man now." Batman said gravely.

"Oh I didn't mean…." Robin saw a smile flicker across Batman's lips. "Oh you….!"

"I think maybe we should pay one of the pimps a visit. I think I know just the one." Batman eased the Batmobile out into the flow of traffic.

"Iggy, leaving so soon?" Batman called to the tall skinny black guy who hurriedly slipped from his bar stool and headed towards the restrooms and rear exit at the first sight of him.

Batman stood, arms folded waiting.

Iggy was propelled back into the barroom protesting loudly, assisted by Robin who had Iggy's arm twisted up his back.

"You know it isn't polite to run off like that, especially when I have made an effort to come see you personally" Batman told him as Robin guided Iggy into a booth and slid down beside him to prevent him leaving. Batman sat down across from him.

"You'll get me killed one of these days." Iggy protested, sinking back into the dark recess of the booth.

"Iggy, would we do that to you?" Robin's tone was sarcastic.

"Iggy, we need some information." Batman began.

"I don't know nuffink."

"Let me tell you what we need to know before you deny any knowledge." Batman warned.

"Ok wot?" Iggy asked sullenly.

"We want to know if there have been any 'foreigners' putting their girls on the streets, or are there any new brothels springing up? We reckon a pimp of your calibre would have noticed something." Batman stroked Iggy's ego.

"I aint noticed nuffink." Iggy sounded a little agitated, uncomfortable. "Why?"

"I'm sure you look after your ladies very well, but someone seems to be giving theirs a hard time." Robin told him. He ran his finger across his throat to illustrate his meaning.

Iggy squirmed visibly.

"I don't know…"

"Nuffink." Robin mimicked.

"Iggy, Iggy, Iggy. I'm so disappointed I would have thought a man like you with his finger on the pulse of the streets would have seen or heard something" Again Batman stroked Iggy's vanity.

"Ok maybe I did hear sumfink. I mean I 'erd that the cops found a couple of stiffs but nothin' more."

"Ok Iggy I believe you, do you believe him Robin?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe we could 'persuade' him to talk." Robin grasped Iggy's arm, squeezing it.

"I don't think there is any need for that at this moment in time. Iggy I'm sure you will let both of us know if you do find anything out, wont you."

Iggy nodded vigorously.

"Robin gets very upset when he hears about how badly these women are being treated. I'm don't think I could stop him if he thought you had held out on us."

Robin gripped Iggy's arm even more tightly. He could feel the bone through the leather jacket.

"We will give you time to think about it."

Batman and Robin slid out of the booth. Iggy sat frozen with fright. He slid over to the edge of the bench and peered round the partition. Batman and Robin has vanished. He crept to the bar. Even the barman had disappeared. He hit the bar bell several times to get his attention. The barman stuck his head out around the cellar door.

"Whisky, a double, quick."

Iggy threw the drink down in one swallow and slammed the glass on the bar.

"Another."

"I think that went well." Robin grinned. "It's a good thing we know him. Hey I kinda liked playing the bad guy."

"Don't get too used to it." Batman smiled.

"Do you think he knows anything, I mean he is a bit low down in the pecking order."

"I think he may have some idea but I'm sure his curiosity will get the better of him and he'll do some snooping of his own."

Batman and Robin climbed back into the car. A light on the dashboard directed them to retrieve a message from the in car computer. It was an update on the forensic investigation of the victims.

"Oh boy, only fifteen, that's tragic." Robin muttered seeing the approximate age given for the Asian girl."

"The other two were not that much older, look." Batman indicated to the relevant part of the message on the screen. "Early twenties."

"So what do we do next?" Robin asked his tone serious.

"I think we need to go speak to some of the working girls, maybe we should go visit Madame Molly. She usually has a good idea as to the movement of girls in the area. Whatever we do its going to be a long slog, if the slave ring is as organised as they usually are, then no one will want to get the wrong side of them."

"Its sad to think the women, girls, get so desperate they will trust someone like that."

"Robin you know the ones who 'recruit' are very clever at what they do. They promise them jobs and a better life. The women just see a way of helping their families. Once they land in a new country they are systematically abused, tortured, drugged and held captive. They are either put to work in a brothel or on the streets, maybe sold to men who just want to use them as sex slaves. Some are groomed to be highly paid call girls but they never see a penny of what they earn."

Robin shook his head sadly.

"When any of them are found they have had all their confidence knocked out of them. They are often addicted to drugs, inflicted on them by their captures. Then they live in fear of telling anyone who was responsible because they believe their families are at risk, and themselves."

"In some sad way then the three dead girls were lucky, at least they're not suffering anymore."

"Well they have to endure a living hell, so I suppose you may be right. Its still three victims who could have been saved though."

"Why? Why do they do this to them?"

"Its money that's all. The ones who do it have no more consideration for the people they use than some have for an animal. I suppose its just another form of slavery that has taken over from the trade in African slaves."

"Nothing changes then?" Robin shook his head sadly again.

"No nothing but the date. Ok let's go see Molly then maybe we can swing by the hospital and you can pay Terri a flying visit."

"Sounds good to me." Robin laughed. "I had better not mention I have visited a brothel while she is in hospital."

Batman laughed.

"So what can I do for you boys tonight?" Molly eyed Batman and Robin lasciviously.

"We just want some information Molly." Batman ignored the fluttering eyelashes.

"Oh now what a pity, oh well a woman can always live in hope." Molly sighed disappointed. "So what is it you want to know?"

"I suppose you heard about the three young women who have been found murdered?"

Molly nodded.

"Well we believe that maybe they were brought over here on false pretences, you know, promised well paid jobs then enslaved as prostitutes."

"I had heard that something like that was going on but I don't know who is behind it. It's not anyone we know of. I hear one or two pimps complaining about loss of work." Molly had dropped the pretentious affected accent she used with clients.

"You have no ideas." Batman pressed.

"Well the rumour is they are eastern European, whatever that means. I don't know Albanian, Poles, whatever."

"We had thought as much. Do you know anything that may help us track them down?"

"No I'm sorry. Look as I see it its more than my life's worth and my girls too if I go passing on anything. Still right now I can honestly say I do not know anything other than what I already said."

"Thank you Molly. Look can I ask you to contact us if you do hear anything you might feel is useful?"

"Of course, usual number?"

Batman nodded.

"Now you are sure I can't do anything else for you? On the house."

"Sorry Molly, not while we are on duty."

"Oh come on, how would I know if I'd catered for you off duty."

"That is something you will have to puzzle over I'm afraid." Batman laughed as he and Robin turned to leave.

Molly sighed

"Such a pity, what a waste of two such drop dead gorgeous men."

Robin slipped quietly into the room; Terri lay on her back her hair fanned out on the pillow. One tress had fallen across her face.

He tiptoed across to the bed and gently brushed the lock of hair away with his gloved finger. Terri sighed and opened her eyes. She blinked, closed her eyes then opened them again. She drew in a breath and stretched slightly.

"Hi." She smiled up at him. "What brings you here?"

"I heard there was a very beautiful woman here. Thought I would come see for myself."

"Did you find her?"

"You know I rather think I did." Robin stooped and kissed Terri on the forehead. "It's a flying visit I'm afraid. Batman's waiting in the car for me."

"Aw, and here I was thinking my luck was in." Terri's face dropped. "You know how I fancy you in that get up."

Robin shook his head, his eyes shining with amusement.

"Wait till you come home and I'll see what I can do. You go back to sleep and I will see you tomorrow." He kissed her on the lips.

Terri wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Love you." She whispered into his ear.

"Love you too. Come on settle down." Robin tucked her in as she lay down. He kissed her on the forehead again.

"Is she ok?" Batman enquired as Robin climbed back into the car.

"Yes, fine." Robin nodded, smiling to himself. "So where to next?"

"I guess we will have to indulge in a little activity commonly know as kerb crawling." Batman laughed. "Hmm that would be an interesting headline." He started the car.

"Oh boy wouldn't it just." Robin chuckled picturing the headline.

The light was just beginning to show on the horizon visible between the buildings. The streetlights began to blink out. The birds began to twitter, their voices rising into a crescendo of joyous song welcoming a new dawn as if there had never been any other before.

An urban fox sniffed out the contents of a rubbish bin outside a fast food outlet. He cast a leisurely eye in the direction of the Batmobile before continuing with his quest for food.

Both Batman and Robin sat quietly enjoying this penumbral moment between dawn and day.

"Ok I guess we had better head home and try catch some sleep." Batman announced at last, breaking off their meditations.

Robin nodded in silent agreement. Their investigations had not yielded anything conclusive, just half heard rumours and innuendos. The girls of the street either really didn't know anything or were too afraid to say anything if they did.

"Hi, everything alright?" Terri greeted as Dick came into the room.

"What? What are you doing dressed?"

"I'm allowed home. The doctor said it wasn't imperative I stay here seeing as I haven't shown any adverse effects. I just have to come back for the tests as an outpatient. Good eh?"

"Well yes, brilliant. So we can go now?"

"Yes I have done all the paperwork, so we can go."

Dick picked up her suitcase in one hand and held out his other arm for Terri to take.

"It's an awful crime." Terri looked saddened as Bruce and Dick explained what they were investigating. "I just can't comprehend how anyone can do such a thing to another human being."

"Me too, but I think its just money that fuels them. Human trafficking is a lucrative business." Dick pointed out.

"It's so sordid." Terri shivered at the thought. "So have you any ideas yet as to who is doing it in Gotham?"

"It's gone awfully quiet. I think everyone is afraid to say in case they get hurt or killed." Bruce told her. "We will find someone who is willing to tell eventually, we just need to keep plugging away. We've seeded the usual informants. Hopefully they will manage to find a way of letting us know if they discover anything."

"They're just exploiting people's misery. Most of them have nothing to begin with. It's a bit the same as with mail order brides, a lot get sucked into violent relationships. Although I understand there are those that work." Dick added.

"So it's a lot of leg work again?" Terri asked.

"You guessed it. Although I hope you and Alfred will help by searching the internet. There has to be sites that deal with human trafficking. They may be hidden amongst other stuff, but well you never know. That is if you have the stomach for it." Bruce raised his eyebrow inquiringly.

"Well it won't be pleasant but if it helps catch some of them and frees the women, then it will be worth it."

"You know its not just women that get taken; young men too are pressed into prostitution or sold on to gay men. Its galling to think that there are some under sixteen's who are passed on to paedophiles too."

"Oh no! It just gets worse."

"Sir the commissioner just rang, it seems that they have found another victim, this one is still alive, just." Alfred informed them as he came into the lounge.

"Thank you Alfred." Bruce acknowledged. "Dick shall we?" Bruce indicated with his hand in the general direction of the Batcave entrance. "Terri, I'm sorry to have to take him away from you." He apologised.

"No it's alright, you go and see if you can find anything out."

Dick stood and leaning forwards kissed Terri.

"See you later. If you need me you just ring." He instructed.

"Ok, now go on. Go fight some crime." Terri laughed.

"She won't be talking to anyone for a while." The Doctor told Batman as they stood outside the room where the young woman lay hooked up to various machines and tubes. "They did a good job of it. How she survived is beyond me."

"Will she live?" Batman asked simply.

"It's a bit too early to say but she is a fighter that's for sure, so it won't be for want of trying."

Robin leant against the window, watching the young girl, her chest rising and falling rhythmically with the click of the machine.

"How old would you say she is?" He asked without turning.

"Probably about fourteen." The Doctor told him.

Robin shook his head sadly.

"You think she is one of them?" He asked turning towards Batman.

"I think so, she looks eastern European. We just have to pray she survives to tell us what happened, that is if she is not too afraid."

Robin nodded slowly again.

Batman patted him on the shoulder.

"Come on lets go pay some people a visit. The Doctor said they would let us know if she comes round enough for us to talk to her."

"Molly, look this girl is about fourteen, the youngest we have had so far. They left her for dead. Somehow they screwed up and didn't finish the job this time, but they certainly worked her over all the same." Batman pleaded with the Madame hoping to find some way to appeal to her better nature.

"Look I am sorry but I am putting more than just myself at risk if I say anything. My girls will be under threat too. Much as I sympathise, what am I to do? Even if I did know anything." Molly looked uncomfortable.

"This girl was younger than your own daughter Molly." Batman pointed out.

"How…?" Molly looked at him with incredulity. "How did you know about her?"

"Let's just say I hear things."

"You wouldn't go telling would you? She doesn't know about me, and I want it kept that way." Molly was indignant.

"Molly, that's your business. Look you will be offered some protection if you can tell us anything."

"Oh yes by whom? The police? I've seen what happens to the people they are meant to be protecting." She made a slicing gesture with her finger across her throat.

"Don't you trust us Molly?" Robin cut in.

"I don't know." Molly sighed. "Look I…. ok I will give you a bit of info, if I survive it then maybe I will consider giving you more. Not that I know much you understand?"

Molly reached for a notepad on the desk behind her, picking up a pen from the pot too. She scribbled something down, tore the page from the book and folding it, handed it to Batman.

"Here. I hope it helps. Maybe if you are as clever as you say you won't need to come back."

"Thank you. Molly I will make sure there is an extra patrol drives by here."

"Oh that will be so good for business." Molly chuckled wryly. "It's ok. I have some men I can bring in to give me some help for a while, bouncers so to speak."

"If you're sure." Batman looked at her with some concern.

"Go on I haven't been in this business as long as I have without knowing a thing or two about how to cover my ass."

She watched as Batman and Robin disappeared from the room.

"What have you gone and done old girl?" she asked herself out loud as she grasped the back of the chair to steady herself. A wave of dread past over her, then she pulled herself up to her full height and holding her chin high she marched out to greet her customers.

"What did she write?" Robin asked as they settled back into the Batmobile.

Batman handed him the piece of paper. Robin unfolded it and read.

"What does it mean? It's just a street name." Robin looked puzzled.

"I have a hunch it's a street where we will find a few working girls." Batman started up the Batmobile.

"But we have scoured the streets and no one knew anything or was willing to tell. What's different about this street?"

"That is the thing we shall have to find out."

The street appeared at first quiet, but it was soon apparent that there were women, some still only just teenagers lurking in the shadows of doorways and walls, waiting for their clientele.

Batman and Robin slowly walked the length of the street, the women shrunk back further. A car pulled up at the furthest end of the street and a hand poked out of the window, beckoning. A young girl stepped out and leaned in the window, before getting in the car. The car came towards Batman and Robin and the driver floored the accelerator as he saw the pair, keeping his head averted as he sped past.

"I don't think anyone is willing to talk to us as yet. Come on let's withdraw and find a good observation point." Batman turned on his heel, Robin followed. They returned to the Batmobile and drove away to find a more secluded spot to park it out of sight.

They then retraced their steps on foot.

"You know I reckon the rooftops are the best place again." Batman indicated with his head.

Without comment Robin followed Batman's actions, launching his line upward and climbing up.

They made their way slowly across the roofs till they were above the street they had previously walked down. The women had emerged from their hiding places and were now more openly touting for business.

Batman and Robin gathered their capes around them and settled down to watch.

The night wore on, clients came and went, girls followed.

"I don't see what we are meant to be looking for, well what it is Molly meant us to see." Robin complained. He was stiff and cold.

"I am beginning to wonder that too." Batman agreed. "Let's give it another hour then call it a night. They will all be heading back to wherever they call home soon anyway. Look!" Batman pointed to a tall, well built man who had just alighted from a car with blacked out windows.

He approached one of the girls and beckoned to another very much younger one to join him. He engaged them in a very animated conversation, which began to get very heated. His voice became louder as he began to shout at one of the girls, the gist of the conversation being the lack of customers the younger of the girls had had that night. The older woman was obviously trying to defend the younger.

Suddenly the man lashed out at the older woman knocking her to the ground, then swung his fist at the younger girl. He punched her in the stomach and she fell to the floor curling into a ball. The man began to kick her viciously, laughing as he did so, telling her she would do as she was told in future.

"I wouldn't continue doing that if I were you!"

The man swung round at the sound of the deep ominous voice.

"What! Mind your own business Bat." The man spat out kicking the girl again. "She belongs to me and I'll do as I like."

"I don't think so." The second voice came from behind him. The man spun round.

"Oh the sidekick too." He sneered.

"Oh I really advise you to stop." Batman rumbled.

"Or what?" The man challenged.

Batman and Robin both took a step forward.

"Do you really want to hang around and find out?"

The man drew himself up to his full height and made a show of flexing his muscles, challenging. Suddenly he was slammed face up against the wall his arms twisted painfully behind his back.

"I did warn you." Batman hissed into his ear as he snapped cuffs around a wrist, then a pipe running down the wall. "The police will be along soon to collect you. Soon." He told him as he let go of his hold on the man.

Robin was on his knees examining the young girl; the other woman was kneeling beside her too, tears coursing down her face.

"How is she?" Batman asked.

"I've called for an ambulance. She's unconscious." He said simply. He had placed her in the recovery position and had covered her with his cape.

Batman lifted the other woman to her feet and gently led her a small distance away. He put his arm across her shoulders.

"Tell me, tell me what happened here. What's the story?"

The woman's shoulders shook and she shook her head unable to speak.

"He can't hurt you." Batman assured her noticing her frightened glances in the restrained man's direction. The woman turned to Batman and huddled against him. Batman put his arm around her drawing his cape around her protectively. The woman clung to him.

"Come on you can tell me, you will be safe I promise." Batman assured her.

"No I couldn't, he isn't the only one….they will kill me." The woman wailed burying her head into Batman's chest.

"I will make sure you are protected." Batman tried to assure her.

In the distance the wailing howl of the emergency services sirens echoing from the walls of the buildings as they drew nearer.

"Even you can't protect us from these men." The woman was clearly terrified. "They did that to her because she wasn't earning enough. What do you think they will do to me?"

The ambulance pulled up and the paramedics leaped out and began to examine the young girl. One handed Robin his cape as they set up an intravenous drip.

The woman watched tearfully.

"Look at the very least go with her and get them to look at you too. That's a nasty bruise." Batman urged.

"I'm fine honest." The woman protested her eyes wild with panic, her head turning continuously to look at the man shackled to the pipe.

"Let them take you in to the hospital and we will meet you there once the police have collected him."

"He will know it was me or her grassed if anything happens no matter where we are if we say anything."

"I promise you I will make sure you are given the fullest protection the law can provide, both of you."

"It wont take them long before they come looking for us both at the hospital."

Batman fell silent for a few moments as he contemplated his next move. He knew these two held some cues to the perpetrators of the human traffic; well he was as certain as he could be. He needed to come up with some assurances that the two women would feel comfortable with in return for their co-operation.

"Please wait one moment." He instructed the woman and he approached the paramedics. He returned to the woman's side.

"Ok if you would like to just go get into the back of the ambulance they will have a quick look at you before they transport the girl to the hospital."

As he spoke a black and white pulled up. Robin took charge of explaining to them about the captured pimp.

Reluctantly the woman allowed Batman to steer her towards the ambulance and into the rear. The paramedics were getting the young girl settled inside.

"Listen." Batman whispered. "I have arranged for you to be taken straight to a private clinic, which will be the last place they will think to look for you. Then we can sort something out from there."

"But!" she began to object. Batman held up a finger.

"Listen when I make a promise I endeavour to keep it. They will think you have been taken to Gotham City and no one will know where you are. Sit here a moment." Batman leaned out of the back of the ambulance. "Robin! He called. "Will you finish up here with the police and meet me with the car later? I'm sure you will be able to keep track of things.

"Sure thing." Robin acknowledged, nodding that he had read the intended coded instruction.

The woman sat in the chair at the side of the bed where the younger girl lay. Batman sat beside her.

"Ok, now will you tell me the story here?"

The woman looked at the girl momentarily.

"Yes." She said resolutely. "If no one tells then this is going to keep happening. If it costs me my life it will be worth it. Not that my life is worth much to start with."

"Don't say that. Everyone has something to offer."

"Huh that's right, I have my body." The woman looked at her feet.

"What's your name?" Batman asked simply.

"My real name is Grace but my street name's Mimi. Corny eh?"

"Grace is a very nice name." Batman told her. "What's her name?"

"Suela. She was from Romania or Albania or somewhere like that."

"Alright Grace. So what happened?"

"My pimp, the one you caught got me to show Suela 'the ropes', and watch her, you know. He said she needed training. I was a bit suspicious at first because she seemed stoned most of the time."

"So what did you do?"

"What I was told. I found it dangerous to question him as you saw what he is capable of. I didn't get to speak with her much; she doesn't speak much English so it was hard. Anyway I showed her the ropes and watched her. We had a room we used. The punters aren't always bothered about where they do it. Anyhows, she was reluctant to work and that's why he came down on us like that. I was trying to protect her 'cos I felt sorry for her. I heard from some of the other girls that someone was conning girls from abroad to get them over here to work in brothels and stuff. My pimp said he had paid good money for her in the first place, something about a client wanting a virgin, now she had to pay him back by working for him, then he would let her go."

"Do you think he has anything to do with the traffickers directly?"

"What him, no, he isn't that clever, I think he knows them though. That's how he got Suela. He's enterprising enough in that way. He said she wasn't pretty enough for them that brought her here that's how he got her cheap, his bonus was she was supposedly a virgin."

Grace stopped talking as the door opened. She was understandably very jumpy. Robin slipped into the room.

"Its alright Grace. You can go on." Batman assured her.

"Its all I know really." Grace shrugged.

"How about the names of some of your pimp's associates." Batman urged her.

Suela groaned and her eyelids fluttered weakly. Grace bent over her patting her hand. Batman nodded to Robin who exited to fetch a nurse.

Suela began to struggle; seeing Batman stood there she was obviously afraid. She moaned and began to speak in a foreign tongue. The nurse arrived followed by Robin. She tried to reassure Suela she was safe but the language barrier was an obvious stumbling point.

"Sh sh său bine , tu eşti în siguranţă acum." ( Sh,Sh It's ok, you are safe now)

Robin bent over Suela patting her hand and speaking gently to her trying to calm her down.

"A face pe plac la trust nouă noi voinţă a voi a face sure tu eşti privit după." (Please trust us we will make sure you are looked after) noi sîntem prieten. (We are friends) A face pe plac la dont a fi afraid." (Please don't be afraid). He assured her.

She looked up into his face with amazement that someone understood her.

"Impressive!" Grace commented.

Robin began to translate for the nurse. Explaining to Suela what had happened and what was going to happen. He also gave her a brief explanation as to who he and Batman were after she expressed some fear.

"It's alright Suela." He assured her. "We help fight crime in the city, helping the police where we can. These costumes hide our identity, that's all."

"Suela." Grace approached the bed and gave her a hug. "It's going to be alright, I trust these guys. They are going to help us, and you."

Suela spoke rapidly; Grace shrugged looking at Robin for a translation. Robin obliged.

"Suela, listen we need to get some information from you. We need to know how you came to be here in Gotham, how many of you are there and if you can give us any idea as to where they are being held." Robin explained. "We understand that you may have been brought here under false pretences."

Suela burst into tears. Grace wrapped her arms around her.

"Can't you leave it for now?" She spat angrily at Robin.

"We sympathise but the sooner we get some leads the quicker we find the other unfortunate souls, before they have to suffer too much and before they get moved on and lost in the 'system'."

"Robins right. I know it's difficult right now but speed is of the essence. Robin, ask her if she is happy to have us all in the room or would she prefer to speak to you alone. Seeing as you can understand her it may be easier."

Robin asked. Suela looked round at Grace and Batman then back to Robin.

"I think I would speak to you alone." She decided. "How did you know my language?"

"That's unimportant right now. She says she wants to speak to me on my own." Robin told Batman.

"Come on Grace lets go find a coffee." Batman held his arm out to guide Grace to the door.

Robin pulled the chair closer to the bed and sat down.

"Ok Suela, tell me your story. What brought you here?"

"I wanted to come here to earn money for my family. My brother is sick and he needs treatment and medicines we cannot afford. My mother tries very hard and works two jobs but it still isn't enough. I worked in the fields but it didn't pay much either. My father left us several years ago; we don't know where he is.

I was in town one day running some errands for my Mother when this lady approached me. She said I was very pretty. She asked me about my education. When I asked her why she wanted to know, she told me that she was representing some charity that was recruiting girls to go to London to train as secretaries, with a guaranteed well paid job at the end of the training."

"You believed her."

"I didn't at first but she showed me a brochure with pictures and everything. It looked real. She said to talk it over with my family and she arranged to meet me a few days later. She gave me the brochure to show them."

"So what did your Mother say?"

"She said it looked like a wonderful opportunity for me and I should accept. All I could think of was how I could help my family."

"I understand. It must have looked very appealing. So what happened then?"

"Well I met with the woman, she said her name was Vera, and she told me that transport would be arranged for all the girls who wanted to go. She would arrange all the relevant documents and everything and we should be ready to leave in one month."

"So you understood she meant she would arrange passports and visas?"

"Yes, I didn't really understand any of that stuff. I was so foolish." Tears ran down Suela's face. "What will they think of me?"

"I'm sure they are worried about you, and I am just as sure they will not do anything more than love you and want you back." Robin assured her. "Come on please don't cry." Robin handed her a tissue from the box on the table. He waited for her to regain some composure before he pressed her to explain further.

Suela blew her nose noisily on the tissue.

"There was a bus arrived to take us all to the coast and the ship that was to take us to England. Vera said it was cheaper that way as they had so many girls this time. The bus was full in no time. We picked girls up from different places." She began to pull the tissue into small pieces.

"Everyone was happy, apprehensive but happy and the bus trip was pleasant. We were given a packed lunch and bottles of water. I don't think anyone had a thought that it was going to turn out to be a nightmare."

Suela dropped her head and sobs shook her thin shoulders.

"I'm sorry." She managed to say through her sobs.

"No it's alright. You have a breather. Here." Robin gave her a handful of tissues.

"It's ok." She managed to stammer between sobs. "We were taken on to a ship; it wasn't what I expected at all. Instead of some passenger liner it looked like a really old cargo ship. I mean it was all rusty you know?"

Robin nodded.

"Some of us thought maybe it was going to be basic as it was free, but maybe they had converted it for the purpose. It was once we were on board that we realised our mistake. We were made to go down all these ladders and then we were herded into this big room. There were no portholes or anything. There were bunks in rows and we were told to pick one and get on it and wait. When we were all inside they shut the door and we heard then lock it."

"I guess you were getting really frightened by this time."

"Some of the girls were crying. But most of us just did as we were told to do. It seemed like ages before anyone came back to us. I realised we must have set sail because the ship was rolling from side to side and I could hear the engines. Some of the girls needed the bathroom, and we found some buckets behind a curtain, then some began to get seasick. It soon began to get smelly and very stuffy."

"It can't have been very nice."

"No it was awful. I have no idea how long it was before anyone came back, but most of us had got on the bunks and were trying to sleep. The lights came on, well the main ones, there had been very dim ones till then. There were some men and Vera.

They told us to stand at the bottom the bunks, and they walked down the lines looking at each of us. Now and then they tapped one on the shoulder and Vera made them stand forward.

That's, that's when we realised what they really had in store for us. Those who had been picked out were made to stand in the middle of the room and one of the men went down the line ripping their tops open. One girl tried to stop him and they hit her hard across the face. They pulled the tops down so that their arms were pinned, you know?"

Suela stopped as she remembered the event; she struggled to compose herself to continue.

"You are doing really well." Robin assured her.

"Thank you. It was awful, another man followed down the line and he was feeling their breasts. He also made them turn round and he stuck his hand either up their dress or down their trousers. The girl who had been hit was pulled from the line and the man said he was going to show what would happen if we didn't do as we were told. Vera and the other man held her and the guy used a knife to cut her clothes from her. He, he, he raped her. I mean…"

Suela dissolved into tears again unable to continue.

"Ok its ok, let's have a breather. I'll go and get you a drink. Would you like some coffee, or tea? Or how about some soup, it must be a long time since you last ate by the looks of you."

Suela looked at Robin thankfully from behind her veil of tears. Robin patted her hand.

"Wont be a moment."

Robin placed the polystyrene cup on the beside cabinet.

"Careful it's very hot." He warned. "Ok Where were we?"

"I lost track of how long we were sailing for." Suela told him still sniffling through her tears. "They took us from the boat at night and shoved us all into the back of a lorry. Then we were taken to a house somewhere and made to go down to what I think were the cellars."

"Did you manage to see anything that may have given a clue as to where you were?"

"No, not at first. We were divided up into groups then."

"Groups?"

"Yes they said this guy was a doctor, he asked if we were a virgin or not then he 'examined' each one of us. If he was satisfied he separated them out from the others. Then they split that group up by age, under sixteen's and over, you know?"

Robin nodded.

The younger ones were taken away, I don't know where. The rest of us were told that we would be staying where we were while we were 'trained'. Suela took as sip of the soup, wincing. Her mouth was very sore from the beating.

"Vera came down to the cellar now and again and took one of us away. When they came back they were silent and withdrawn, but one girl told us she had been forced to have sex with the man who said he owned us all. I was so scared when Vera came and told me to go with her. She took me upstairs to the bedrooms. They were all fancy, you know, soft beds and stuff. The room she took me to was all frilly pink and white. Before that though I was made to have a shower and I was given a flimsy nightgown to wear. I was told to sit on the bed and wait." She shivered at the memory, sipping at the soup again.

"I was getting really frightened when Vera came in with a man following her. He was short and fat and sweaty. She told me I had to do whatever he wanted me to do and not make a fuss. She said if I did I would be punished."

"What did you think she meant by 'punish'?

"I don't know really but I was so frightened. The man had an odd smile on his face. He looked almost as if he was drooling. He said he needed to check I was a virgin and made me lay down on the bed." The tears came thick and fast now as Suela remembered the despicable things she had been forced to endure. Her hands shook; Robin gently took the cup from her and put it back on the bedside table. He sat on the edge of the bed and took her hands in his. Suela leaned forward and put her head on his shoulder.

"Its alright, I know it's difficult but it's all behind you now. If you can tell us anything that will help free the others and capture the ones behind it all." Robin patted her back gently.

"I know I'm sorry."

"Its alright I do understand, but if we act quickly they have less chance of going into hiding."

"You are so kind. Why do you have to hide behind a mask?"

"It's a long story. I'll tell you once we sort you're problems out."

Suela nodded but dropped her head back onto Robin's shoulder.

"I was taken back to the cellar once he had done with me. I can't begin to tell you what he did it was so awful and degrading. Vera said I would now be put on general duties, as I was no longer 'pure'. This meant being paraded in front of men and being forced to have sex with them. We were punished if we didn't get picked out as often as they thought we should have been. We were put in solitary. It was a small box with no light, hardly enough room to move. We were allowed to sleep during the day. Anyway Vera came and said some of us were being moved again. Someone had bought our debts, she told us. We were taken again at night to an airport. I think it was a private one and we were made to get into cages in the plane. Oh I think we were in London. I saw some glimpses of stuff that made me think that's where we were."

"So what happened then?"

"We were injected with something as we got in the cages. I fell asleep soon after, I was so drowsy I don't remember anything clearly. I woke up in another cellar, naked and chained to a bed. I was alone. I don't know how often but someone kept injecting me."

Suela leaned back against the pillows, sighing.

"A man came and took me to another room and made me 'perform' for him. He wanted to see how much I had been 'taught'. At first I was made to go with men at the house, then he introduced me to Grace and said she would show me how to work the streets. He told me that if I didn't behave my family would suffer. He had a picture of them. Whatever he had been drugging me with was the only 'payment' I would get, and he was watching to make sure I did as I was told. This wasn't the first beating I had had from him, although I never knew what I had done wrong."

"I think you are being very brave. What we need you to do now is think about any details that may help us catch these people. Anything no matter how small may be a clue."

"But what will happen to me?" Suela became wide eyed with fear.

"I give you my word that you and any others we may find in similar circumstances will be taken care of. We will make sure you get whatever medical help you need, plus any counselling. I think we can then sort out getting you all home, back to your families."

Suela's face lit up.

"You mean that? Really"

"I don't make idle promises."

Suela leaned forward again and wrapped her arms around Robin's neck, hugging him and kissing his cheek.

"You are so nice. Thank you."

Robin patted her back, a little embarrassed.

"Ok now look you rest and we will come back later to see what you may have remembered."

"Do you have to go?" Suela looked downcast.

"For now. You will be safe. Batman has arranged for someone to stand guard over you."

Robin slipped out of the room glancing back at the pale fragile looking girl.

Dick slipped into bed trying not to wake Terri. He slid down into the bed thankfully. It had been a harrowing night and he was tired both mentally and physically.

Terri moaned in her sleep and rolled towards him snuggling up against his body. Dick manoeuvred his arm around her to cuddle her.

"Hmm, what time is it?" she muttered.

"Shh its early go back to sleep." Dick whispered to her.

Terri mumbled something incoherent.

"Hey, how did it go tonight? Did you manage to find any leads?" Terri pushed herself up on one elbow.

Dick nodded.

"Yes that's why we were out so long. We managed to get a pimp arrested and free two women who were willing to spill the beans. We got them in hiding at a hospital. The youngest had been beaten. Anyway it turned out she only spoke Romanian and I ended up having to translate. Problem was she was very frightened and in the end would only speak to me."

"Was she part of this slave trade business?"

"Yes, sadly. She was very brave enough in the end though. She told me more or less everything she could. Hopefully we will be able to glean some clues as to where the traffickers are based. If we can then we can close at least one operation down. I doubt it will stop them as it's a very lucrative trade."

"I really can't see how they can do it."

"Mans inhumanity to man I guess, I mean when they can make so much money exploiting these women they are going to keep on doing it no matter what. Hopefully the small clues she gave us will help."

"What's her name?" Terri asked.

"Suela and the other woman is Grace. They both are taking a great risk in giving us the information. Suela was beaten for not sleeping with enough men. Grace was supposed to be 'showing her the ropes'. If we are not careful they could wind up dead, it's that serious."

Dick sagged his head dropping.

"Oh baby, it must have been so difficult for you to have to listen to all that." Terri brushed his hair off his forehead. "Come here." She pulled him towards her as she sat up. "Come on put your head here." She patted her knees. Dick complied, curling up.

Terri began to stroke his hair gently.

"That better?" She asked gently.

Dick nodded. Memories of his Mother flooded back, she had stroked his hair in this way, not just when he had been upset, but when they had a few quiet moments together. It was one of her ways of showing him affection, along with the hugs and kisses she had showered him with.

His eyes began to blink closed.

Dick buried his face in the pillow as the bright light hit him.

"Good afternoon Sir." Alfred announced. "I've brought you a drink and a sandwich to tide you over till dinner."

Dick groaned and shuffled round in the bed, laying on his back his hand over his eyes.

"Thanks, I think. No really thank you Alfred."

"That's alright Sir."

"Alfred where's Terri?"

"She's downstairs Sir."

"Oh ok, and Bruce?" he added.

"He is still asleep, although I am going to take him in a drink too."

Alfred left the bedroom pulling the door slightly to as he went.

Dick groaned and rolled over, trying to decide if he really needed to drink right now or should he try and catch a few more minutes sleep. Groaning again he sat up and reached for the drink. He sipped it for a few moments, then reached for the plate with the sandwich.

Terri was curled up on the sofa watching TV. Dick crept up behind her and put his hands over her eyes.

"Ooh you made me jump!" She protested trying to turn round. Dick leaned over the back of the sofa and kissed her, before coming round to sit beside her.

"Did you sleep well?" She asked him, wrapping her arm around his and hugging.

"I guess so." Dick grinned squeezing her arm back.

"I thought I would leave you in peace once you fell asleep so as not to disturb you. You looked so…worn out"

"It was difficult, although not so much physically."

"You know you can always talk to me about it."

"I know it's just that sometimes its too awful, and I wouldn't want to burden you with it."

"You know I married you for better or worse, and knowing what you and Bruce do. I am sure I can be there to listen."

"I know." Dick patted her arm. "I reckon we will be going out a little earlier tonight by the way. We need to finish questioning the girls and organise somewhere safe for them. I just hope Suela can give some small clue as to where she was held then we may be able to clear one operation up at least."

"What will happen to Suela?"

"I'm not sure but hopefully she will be offered all the help she needs both physically and psychologically. Then I guess she will be given the chance to return home."

"And Grace?"

"Well again I hope she will be given the opportunity to start again. I would think if she agrees to give evidence she will need to go into witness protection given the severity of the crime."

"Will she? Testify that is."

"I think she might just do that."

Terri dropped her head onto Dicks shoulder.

"I love you, you know."

"I know and I love you." Dick assured her.

"Did you realise that Alfred worries about you and Bruce when you are out?" Dick looked at Terri quizzically. "He does, honestly. Did you know he polishes the silver to try and take his mind of it?"

"Does he now?" Dick sat forward and turned to better look at her. "I guess that would explain why it is so well polished then. Yes I did know he worried, I used to sit with him before Bruce would let me go out as Robin. I also helped with the silver. I guess it's a bit of a ritual heh?"

"I suppose so." Terri dropped her chin. Dick lifted it with one finger.

"Hey, come on. I can't stop you worrying, what we do isn't without its dangers, but well…I can only promise to be as careful as I can."

"It's only because we love you both." Terri pointed out.

Dick raised both eyebrows questioningly.

"Yes both of you. Alfred thinks the world of both you and Bruce, you're his family. I love Bruce because he's been wonderful to me and he has been so supportive, added to that he is a lovely man. Not a bit like how the press portray him."

"Yes, I sometimes think that if it ever got out about him being Batman no one would believe it because of what they perceive him to be like. I guess the same goes with how they write about me." Dick added.

Suela was sitting in the easy chair beside the bed when Robin entered the room. Her eyes lit up when she saw him.

"Hey look at you! You're looking so much better already." Robin went and perched on the bed beside her.

Suela blushed shyly.

"I am so grateful to you and everyone here who have been helping me. They have been so kind." She told him.

"Well, thank you." Robin smiled. "I'm sorry to have to bring things up again but, well have you managed to think about anything that might help us shut down the operation?"

"I'm not sure. Most of the time we were in vehicles with blacked out windows or the back of trucks. Then we were kept in cellars with either no windows or they were boarded up. When we were taken upstairs for the men the windows were blacked out"

"You know sometimes the smallest clue can help the sounds you heard outside for example, did you hear any music. Glimpse something, smell something even?"

"I don't know." Suela closed her eyes trying to think. "I remember thinking that there wasn't much traffic going by. Maybe we were at the back of the house, but it was rather quiet. The house was damp; the smell of mildew was strong, especially in the cellar. In the bedrooms upstairs they used incense to mask it."

She looked at Robin for reassurance.

"That's good, you're doing really well. The men who came, where they well to do, you know, maybe business men."

"They were mostly well dressed, suits you know."

Robin nodded.

"There was this strange smell now and then, kind sharp, er…sulphurous I think. It wasn't there all the time. Oh and pigeons, there were lots of pigeons. "

Suela fell silent.

"That's very good. You are doing really well." Robin patted her hand.

"Bricks." Suela blurted out.

"Bricks?" Robin looked puzzled.

"Yes across the street, it was just a wall of reddish bricks with two lines of sandy ones. I saw it through the boards before they added more to stop anyone seeing. There was a name on the wall. Painted, you know?"

"Graffiti, not a proper sign?" Robin asked her.

"Yes done with one of those spray cans."

"What was the name?"

"I can't say for sure it was written kind of strangely."

"Could you draw it for me?"

"I don't know. I can try."

Robin pulled out a small notebook and a slim pencil and handed them to Suela. She sat looking thoughtful; trying to remember the 'picture' she had seen.

"How can it help?" She asked eventually looking a little puzzled.

"Well." Robin began. "It could be that it's a gang sign or name. As they stick to certain neighbourhood areas then it would narrow down the location somewhat."

"Oh I see." Suela began to draw tentatively. Pausing she looked up.

She handed the notebook back.

Robin nodded.

"I think I recognise this. You are doing well. You see you do remember more than you thought at first."

Suela looked at him with pained fearful expression.

"What will happen to me, and Grace?"

"Ok, you will have to stay in this country until we round up the culprits. Then we will have to take them to court. Hopefully you will testify against them in order for us to obtain a conviction against them. After that you will be able to go home, back to your family. In the meantime you will be looked after and given a safe place to live. Grace will be given a place of safety too. We call it witness protection."

"I'm very afraid." Suela said as tears welled in her eyes.

"Please don't cry. I can promise you everything will be done to ensure you are safe." Robin tried to reassure her. "You know we have a young girl in another hospital that was found raped and beaten. She had been left for dead. Last time we checked she was still unconscious. Suela she's only fourteen. Until she wakes we have no way of knowing if she was an unfortunate victim of this horrendous business or a victim of a mugging. We are almost sure it was the first option. Suela if you are brave enough girls like her will be saved."

"I will be brave, I promise. Will you be around, I mean will I still see you?"

"I will try and visit you maybe, and I can see if I can arrange to be in court, although I can't promise faithfully that I will be able to. Please understand Batman and I have very busy lives."

Suela's face fell and tears welled again.

"I'm sorry. I just feel that I can trust you and that it would help me if you were there." She choked back the tears. "Who will speak for me, translate, I mean?"

"I understand. Please believe me I want to help as much as I can. Listen, will you believe me if I tell you who you can trust?"

Suela nodded slowly.

"Good, and don't worry you will have a translator. You know maybe you would like to learn English while you are waiting to go to court. I'm sure something can be arranged."

"Really? Oh! You are really so very nice. Why do you hide behind a mask? I'm sure you are very handsome."

Robin blushed.

"I bet you say that to all the guys." He laughed to hide his embarrassment.

Suela giggled realising what she had said.

"Come here." Robin slipped his arm around her and gave her a brief hug. "I'm sure everything will be alright and I will do my utmost to drop by to see you. That is if I'm allowed to know where you have been housed."

"Thank you. Although I hadn't thought about that, you not knowing where I will be. I understand now, so it's alright. You really have been so kind. Please thank the other man too"

"Batman? Alright, I will but you can thank him yourself if you like."

"He scares me a bit."

Robin laughed.

"Ok, but he is a real pussy cat you know, unless you are a criminal that is."

Batman studied the drawing as Robin related to him the small details Suela had told him.

"This tag looks familiar." He commented.

"I thought so too. I don't think she has quite got it right but look." Robin took the notebook and drew on another page. "I think this is more like what it should be. She wasn't far off though."

"Yup, I guess you got it. At least we have an idea as to the general location. So now we need a large expanse of brick wall, maybe a pigeon loft in the vicinity."

"So what would the smell be, do you think?"

Batman put his chin in the crook of his thumb and forefinger, his elbow on the window of the Batmobile, deep in thought.

"A foundry." He said simply. Maybe there was not much traffic as it was out of the way but in an industrial area."

Batman punched a few buttons on the dashboard and brought up a map on the screen. He tapped again to hone in on an area, zooming the view in to an aerial aspect he scrolled across the map.

The half dozen houses stood on a truncated street, the last house bearing the scars of where the next house used to stand. A couple of the houses looked occupied but the rest stood boarded up, dark and brooding. Running at the back of the houses was a wall, looking very much like the one Suela had described.

The fronts of the houses were open to a patch of barren ground covered in building rubble; this too was enclosed by a boundary of two high walls, which in turn hemmed in a factory, the roofs of which jutted above.

Robin sniffed the air, the distinct odour of a working foundry hung in the air like invisible smog.

"Phew! I don't know how anyone could put up with living in the shadow of that."

"I suppose that's why the houses are all but gone now. It's an excellent hideaway though."

"I wonder which one is the brothel."

"I suggest we wait and see if we can see who comes and goes to any of them. Although maybe you would like to go have a scout around and see if the wall has the graffiti as Suela described."

"Ok I'm gone." Robin skipped out of the Batmobile and disappeared into the dusky shadows.

Batman jumped slightly as Robin pulled open the door and slid back into his seat. He hadn't seen him come back.

"Did I make you jump?" Robin grinned, pleased with himself that he had for once caught Batman unawares.

"Ok yes you did. You are definitely improving."

Robin sat smiling to himself.

"Has there been anyone moving about this side? I certainly didn't see anything."

"It's been very quiet."

"Huh, I guess we are in for a boring wait."

"You could find something to occupy your time I'm sure." Batman told him.

"Well, maybe. Hey look there's a car pulling up over there." Robin pointed.

"Right lets see where they go."

After a few moments the car door opened and a well dressed middle aged man got out. He glanced around furtively before locking the doors and walking away, constantly looking around.

He headed for one of the occupied houses Batman and Robin had under surveillance, and knocked at the door. The door was opened and he disappeared inside.

"I guess that looks promising. Let's go have a quiet look and then we can take it from there." Batman opened the door as he spoke. Robin followed.

Robin went to the front of the buildings while Batman took the backs. They met up again at the far end of the street.

"There was nothing to see from the front." Robin informed Batman. "It's shut up tight as a drum."

"Well I did see some movement through the cellar windows although they're boarded up and it's difficult to see properly. I'm not sure it's a good enough reason to go barging in. We need to find a way of getting a better look."

"Yup. Look why don't we get into one of the empty houses next door and put a camera through the wall?" Robin suggested.

Batman looked at him for a few moments, then nodded.

"Good idea. You grab the stuff and I'll get into one of the houses. I think the one below." Batman pointed out which one he meant. "The back looked the easier point of entry."

Robin hurried away as Batman made his way back around to the rear of the houses. It didn't take long for him to prise off the wooden boards and push the door open enough for him to slip through.

He used his flashlight to search the ground floor rooms as he waited for Robin to return.

"Find anything?" Robin appeared beside him carrying a vinyl briefcase.

"No nothing here apart from the usual rubbish. Let's try upstairs first."

Batman and Robin trod gingerly on each step, testing its strength before moving to the next. The rickety stairs creaked but were still capable of bearing their weight.

"Batman look, the attic steps, maybe the roof space will run along all the houses. It would be easier to use the camera through the ceilings wouldn't it?"

"Ok do you want to take a look?"

"Huh, ok." Robin ascended the steps and lifted the loft cover. He hauled himself up into the attic space.

A couple of minutes later he poked his head back through.

"It's just as I thought. The attics run the length of the buildings. There were only some hardboard partitions in places but they had fallen down."

Batman climbed up to join him carrying the case.

The two made their way across the attic, being careful of where they trod.

"I think we should be over one of the bedrooms." Batman whispered, mentally remembering the layout of the house they had entered, and overlaying it to ascertain the floor plan of the house below. "Let's try and get a corner."

"Batman, look, where the cables come up from the ceiling. There's a speck of light. Maybe we can get the camera in there. It must be where the light fitting is."

They both moved silently over to the spot. Robin put his eye to the source of the light and withdrew his head quickly, obviously startled.

"Bingo!" He hissed. "Although I think I saw a bit more than I bargained for."

Batman lowered his head to take a look and he too withdrew rapidly.

"Ok let's get the camera set up and tape it. Then we have some evidence to show the police. Then we can try the cellar to see if we can get anything on the girls being held like Suela said."

Together they fed the small flexible camera lens into the tiny gap and connected it to the recorder. Then they made their way back down and on again down to the cellars.

"Phew this is dank!" Robin complained.

Batman ignored him and made his way across the rubbish and dirt strewn floor to the adjoining wall. He past the beam of his flashlight across the wall, the beam showed up patches of damp plaster and paint daubed on brick walls with the mortar weeping salt in blobby rivulets. He kicked away some mouldering newspapers from the base of the wall.

"There!" he pointed with the beam of the torch. "A ventilation grill. If I'm not mistaken there should be another on the other side."

He held his hand out to Robin for the endoscopic device. Kneeling he began to feed the slim cable into the grill. Robin watched through the eyepiece, giving him directions.

"That's it you're through. Ok I got it." Robin advised as he began to manipulate the control paddle to move the device so as to get the best view of the room beyond.

"Bingo! Look Batman." He handed the controls to him.

The room they were seeing was filled with bunks. A single bare bulb gleamed overhead. Sat around on the bunks and on the floor were several young women, there were others lying on the bunks. All were scantily dressed in grubby looking clothes.

As they watched a brutish looking man came into the room and grabbed a girl by the arm dragging her out.

"I think we have the right place, don't you?"

"It would look that way Batman. So what do we do now?"

"I think we need to contact the police and let them deal with this. You stay here and I will go and call from the Batmobile."

Batman slipped away quietly.

The door gave way after a couple of hits from the battering ram and the swat unit swarmed though. Others entered the rear at the exact same moment cutting off any chance of retreat. Room by room the occupants of the house were rounded up and secured.

Batman and Robin followed behind, observing the operation. Upstairs the man they had seen entering earlier was still there. As the raiders burst in he was trying to pull on his trousers, having been alerted by the commotion. The young girl he had been with was huddled up against the headboard of the bed trying to cover her naked boy with the corner of a sheet. She had obviously been badly abused and beaten judging by the wheals and bruises.

The swat team bundled the man downstairs, handcuffed and then one helped the girl down behind them having wrapped her in a sheet.

A couple of the team had descended to the cellar and had broken down the locked door to a cacophony of screams and squeals.

Eventually they had all the girls in one room and the captures in another. The girls huddled together, obviously petrified.

"Anyone speak the lingo here?" someone shouted.

Robin pushed through the crowded passage into the room.

"A face orice de tu speak Român?" (Do any of you speak Romanian?)He asked scanning the faces of the women.

One of the young girls tentatively raised her hand, seemingly afraid of the strangely dressed young man addressing them in her own language.

"Trec.de la will tu speak pentru fiecare?" (Would you speak for everyone?) He asked her gently holding his hand out to her, inviting her to come closer.

Nodding she shuffled over to him her eyes wide with fear.

"Mulţumesc." (Thank you.) Robin assured her. "Acesta va fi tot foarte ajutor." (That will be very helpful.)

With Robin translating the police team were able to get a rough picture of what had happened, while arrangements were made to get them to a place of safety and to bring in other translators to help speak with the other girls.

Suela sat in the chair beside the bed. Grace had already left, taken to a safe house where she would be looked after till required to testify.

"Hello, you still here?"

She looked up to see Robin standing just inside the door. A smile spread across her face. She didn't quite know why but there was something about this young man that made her feel safe, comfortable in fact. Despite his garb and mask she felt sure she was falling in love with him, well maybe just a little bit.

"Don't be silly." She mentally admonished herself. "It's only because he is the first person to show you any kindness since you were taken."

"I was hoping to catch you before they took you into hiding. I thought you might like to know, thanks to you we managed to find the hideout where you had been held and it was raided successfully." He explained as he came and sat on the bed.

"Oh that's wonderful!" A tear trickled down her cheek.

"What's all this?" Robin wiped the tear away with his gloved thumb.

"I'm just so happy, maybe now they can find others too."

Robin smiled at her.

"I hope so too. I'm sure it will be an ongoing investigation. Anyway right now we need to get you somewhere safe. I'm not sure I will be able to see you again, unless Batman and I are asked to testify at the trial, so I wish you well. I know that you will eventually be reunited with your family."

"That makes me sad. Is there no way I can keep in touch with you."

"I'm afraid not. I'm sorry it's just not possible." Robin shook his head. "Just think of the future and being home again."

"Thank you so much for everything you've done for me. May I?" Suela stood and kissed Robin on the cheek.

Robin took her hand in his and patted it gently.

"Take care of yourself." He gave her a gentle peck on the cheek before turning and hurrying out of the door.

The sun began its climb just as the Batmobile turned into the hidden entrance of the cave, its golden darts shooting across the horizon. The birds began to sing to the bats returning to their roosts.

As the Batmobile pulled up into its parking spot the bats settled on their various ledges rustling and twittering as they settled down for the day.

Batman sat silently for a few moments before getting out of the car.

"Are you alright?" Robin asked him turning to see why he hadn't alighted.

"Yes I'm fine I was just thinking that's all."

"It has been a tough one hasn't it?"

"You can say that again."

"It has been…" Robin grinned then yelped as Batman thumped him on the shoulder. "Oi!"

"Come on let's get out of these suits and back to reality. I bags the shower first." Batman suddenly raced away Robin in hot pursuit.

"So you managed to clear that one operation up altogether." Terri concluded as Dick slithered down between the sheets after apprising her of the details of the mission.

"Yup, well like I said the police cleared it up really we just pointed them in the right direction, as usual." He tugged the covers up around his shoulders, wriggling to get comfortable. "I don't suppose for one moment its going to stop the trade but well…"

"Was it awful, I mean really bad?"

Dick turned his head to look at Terri thoughtfully. Terri squirmed around onto her side and stroked the side of his face from his brow to chin with the back of her fingers. She could see in his face that it had had a profound effect on him.

"It was really bad." He said quietly.

"Sweetheart you know I am always willing to listen. I may not be able to fix it but at least you will have got it off your chest, whatever it is, and." Terri held up her finger to halt is protest. "And don't think you have to keep it from me to protect me."

Dick nodded slowly. Terri cupped his cheek in her hand and brushed it with her thumb.

"You look so tired. Come here let me cuddle you." She offered.

"I am tired but I don't think I will be able to sleep for a while I'm still wound up. Maybe though there is something you can do to help."

"What's that?"

Dick slid a hand across her stomach rolling towards her as he did so. His hand moved down to the centre of her back and he pulled her close.

"Mr Grayson what are you suggesting!" Terri cried in mock protest.

The waiting room was flushed with sunlight filtered by the grime on the outside of the windows. It had the faint antiseptic odour common in most hospitals no matter how new or modern.

Dick sat back in the 'easy' chair trying to control his nervousness. He had tried to read one of the magazines scattered on the table but had been unable to focus, reading a paragraph and not really having a clue as to what he had just read.

The door opened and a pensive looking man came in and glancing around went and sat in another chair.

Dick nodded acknowledging him. The man nodded back half smiling. He reached forward and picked through the magazines.

"No new ones yet, I always say I will bring my own but I always forget." The man said wryly.

"I know what you mean, although I haven't been able to read any of them really." Dick agreed.

"Me too, it's not easy having to wait is it? Sorry I presume you have someone having tests?"

"My wife." Dick nodded.

"Mine too. It's not easy is it? I'm hoping that it will be good news today; she has just finished her chemo and radio therapy so fingers crossed. I know we have a long way to go yet though."

"What type of cancer does she have?" Dick enquired.

"Breast cancer. We were devastated when she found the lump. We had just decided to try for a baby too. So that was put on hold. What's your wife got?"

"She has a tumour on her brain. We have been told there is no cure, but they have been trying a new approach and we are hopeful we can see some positive results."

"Oh that's bad. Forgive me for asking but you can't have been married long, well you don't look old enough to have been."

"No not long. When she found out about the tumour we were still dating. She said she would understand if I wanted to just walk away. I couldn't do that, anyway she decided that if she was going to do anything before she died it was to marry me so…"

"That's romantic. No chance of any children then?"

"Well we had to think long and hard about it, but given that we don't know how long she may have it seemed a little unfair if she got pregnant and didn't live to carry to full term."

"I guess that's fair enough, it would have been hard to think that both would have died instead of one. I suppose though where there's life there's hope eh?"

"I guess so; she has beaten the odds so far."

"You know forgive me for saying but I have the feeling I know you from somewhere." The man queried.

"I don't think so. Maybe you would have seen me in the press though

?"

"The press?" The guy pulled a puzzled face.

"Yep, I'm always getting caught on camera, along with my Father, well foster Father, Bruce Wayne."

"No!" The man sounded astonished. "Heck the wife'll never believe me when I tell her I was talking with you. Of course you said your surname was Grayson didn't you. I should have guessed."

"Oh I'm sure I'm not that interesting really."

"You must be kidding. My wife just loves Bruce Wayne, she's been a fan for years, and then when you came on the scene she was just as bad."

Dick laughed, a little embarrassed. He could never quite get used to this 'fan' thing. Even when he was performing in the circus although he enjoyed the applause he was always a little shy of the direct approach from fans.

"Yes she even joined the fan club on – line."

"Oh no not that!" Dick smiled again.

"Look I know this is a bit of an imposition but can I get a shot of us together on my camera phone?"

"I don't see why not." Dick concerted.

The guy fumbled with his phone as Dick stood up to go and stand with him. The guy held the phone out at arms length.

"Hang on lets get someone to take the picture, then it will come out alright." Dick suggested. He disappeared out of the waiting room, returning moments later with someone from reception.

After being shown the way the phone took the pictures she duly obliged.

"My wife will be thrilled to bits. I wish you could meet her."

"Well maybe we will bump into you later."

"I hope so. That would be nice."

"Mr Grayson, your wife is waiting for you in the other room now." The receptionist called from the door.

"Thank you. Ok nice talking to you. Fingers crossed eh?" Dick held up his hand with his fore and middle fingers crossed.

"Ok I have the results of the scan here." The doctor paused as she perused the pictures closely. "Well…It looks as if the tumour hasn't grown since the last scan, which is remarkable."

"So does that mean the new treatment is working?" Terri asked apprehensively.

"It's a little early to say, I mean ordinarily with a cancer such as yours you would have been dead by now."

"Wonderful." Dick said with some alarm.

"No, I mean whatever it is that you are doing keep it up. I think we will be able to tell more when we do the next scan. Look I'm sorry I have to tell you that there is no cure still. It will still kill you, but if we can delay that event as long as possible then we will."

"So if I can remain positive it helps?"

"It will most certainly not hurt." The doctor agreed. "And so far the results have been, well maybe not positive but certainly not negative."

"I guess we will have to take that." Dick smiled. "Thank you Doctor."

"That's alright. Now if you have any questions you ring me, and if you feel any different Terri come in straight away. If you see the receptionist on the way out, she will schedule your next appointment."

"Thank you." Dick and Terri stood up and each shook hands with the Doctor in turn before leaving the office.

"Look I told you I had been talking to him, look!" The guy from the waiting room enthused. "Mr Grayson, hello again."

Dick looked at Terri to assure her this was ok and approached the couple.

"Hello again, I hope you have had some good news today." He held out his hand to the mans wife.

She offered hers tentatively.

"Well yes it has been good news." She looked at her husband unsure.

"Yes the tumour has gone." He continued for her. "I guess we just have to keep our fingers crossed it don't come back."

"That is good news. I wish you both well." Dick told them his voice conveying genuine sentiment.

"Hark at me, what about you, I mean did you get any good news?"

"Well in a way we did." Dick took Terri's arm an hugged it. "The tumour hasn't grown any since the last scan, so that's good, but they still don't think there will a cure so its sort of bitter sweet news."

"I understand. Anyway we have to dash got family to tell the good news to and all that. Hey it was great to meet you."

The couple breezed off down the corridor.

"What was that?" Terri asked furrowing her brow.

"Oh I was chatting with him in the waiting room, his wife is a fan of Bruce's, er and mine." Dick blushed.

Terri chuckled.

"I reckon I will just have to get used to that kind of thing. I have to say it does amuse me though to think of all those women drooling over you and Bruce, although I can see why."

"Oh can you now!" Dick laughed. "Come on let's get outa here and call everyone to let them know what's happened and then I'm taking you to lunch."

68


End file.
